


'Til we meet again.

by SOLIFI174



Series: Oisuga Oneshots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Exchange, M/M, Manga & Anime, Oisuga Week, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOLIFI174/pseuds/SOLIFI174
Summary: Their anniversary is seven days away, but Oikawa suddenly has to go to New York city for business. And that upsets his boyfriend Sugawara, but he makes up for it.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Oisuga Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090358
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	'Til we meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot! And also Oisuga shouldn't be a rarepair TwT And i also use Male pronouns for Sugawara so if you don't like that then you can leave,

'Hnngh, Kawa?' Sugawara says, as he wakes up. 'Yes baby?' Oikawa, Sugawara's boyfriend asks him. 'Are you going to work today..?' Sugawara asks sitting up, rubbing her eyes trying to wake up fully.

'Yeah baby, i got even more work today than yesterday i'll probably be home around 10 pm,' Oikawa said, Sugawara pouted and hugged his boyfriend 'But i don't want you to gooo' Sugawara whined clinging onto his boyfriend, Oikawa hugged his boyfriend back rubbing his lower back while placing kisses on Sugawara's face.

'I know baby, i know. Neither do i, i just wanna stay in bed at home with you and hug you.' Oikawa said sighing. Sugawara nodded and put his head on Oikawa's shoulder falling back asleep, he drifted off to sleep and Oikawa chuckled softly and placed his boyfriends head on their pillows. He placed a kiss on Sugawara's face lips and stood up, leaving for work.  
\-------------------------------  
  
Sugawara rolled around in the bed, as the morning sun hit his face, 'Hnnghh' he groaned turning away from the window but not bein able to go back to sleep. He quickly sat up an rushed to the bathroom, 'HOLY SHIT.' HE screamed, looking at his face. He forgot that it was his skincare day today, and he should've had woken up an hour ago assuming that it was 10:12, 'Shoot, i look awful' Sugawara said glancing at himself in the mirror.

He quickly took a cold shower, staying under the shower for 15 minutes to just wash his body and wash his hair. It took him 10 minutes to dry his hair, since he's not in good terms with the hair dryer. 'Ugh, stupid hair dryer. Dry my hair faster' after he dried his hair he walked out of the bathroom with a towel around him, he quickly took out a shirt that was Oikawa's and a boxer. Putting it on.

He walked downstairs and made some breakfast for himself, he set up a movie to watch and walked back upstairs, noticing that he had forgotten to bring his face masks. Yes masks, not one but multiple of them. He sat down on the couch and put on a movie watching it while munching on some eggs and chips, also enjoying his face mask on his skin. He slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
\---------------------------------  
  
It was around 8PM when he heard the doors unlock, making him wake up and look at the front door. 'Kawa?' He asked suprised that his boyfriend was home THIS early, 'Yes baby?' Oikawa asked. 'Why are you home so early? Aren't you supposed to be working?' Sugawara asked concerned if something bad happened to him at work.

'No no baby, calm down. There's something big happening so we were allowed to go home early.' Oikawa said, Sugawara hummed and stood up hugging his boyfriend and pecking him. 'I missed you,' Said Sugawara. 'I missed you too,' Said Oikawa. 'I didn't make dinner though, i didn't think that you would be coming home this early.' Sugawara looked down as he said that.

  
'Baby don't worry, i got us some fast food on my way home' Oikawa said smiling, Sugawara smiled back at his boyfriend and kissed him. Oikawa kissed back and they both pulled away, 'So what is this big thing?' Sugawara asked sitting down on his boyfriends lap and hugging him, smelling his cologne.

'Well.. i know that you won't like this news but, we were contacted by one of the biggest modeling agency in New York and the boss asked me to come. I said sure, because they will pay me and the company a lot of money,' Oikawa said with a long sigh. Sugawara nodded but then gasoed sitting up straight and looking his boyfriend deeply in his eyes, 'When do you guys have to leave?' Sugawara had asked with a trembling voice. 'By tomorrow..' Oikawa said looking sad and guilty, 'B-BUT! our anniversary is in seven days!' Sugawara said tearing up as his voice cracked by the end of his sentence.

  
'I know baby, i know. That's why i don't feel like going..'Oikawa said seeing his boyfriend cry is honestly the worst thing ever, his boyfriend should be happy, he should always be happy. He wiped a tear away from his boyfriends' face as his boyfriend looked at him and smiled. 'It's fine Kawa, we still have a lot of years to go! We will be able to have more anniversary's right?' Sugawara said and asked, Oikawa nodded smiling proudly noticing how confident his boyfriend is. 'I love you baby,' Oikawa said as he smiled and looked at his boyfriend. 'Mhm i love you too Kawa' Sugawara said pecking his boyfriend.

  
'Oh, baby let's eat before the food gets cold' Oikawa said, Sugawara agreed, nodding softly. As they ate time passed by, they started asking eachother what they did today and eating at the same time, time passed by and by the time Sugawara and Oikawa cleaned up the table it was 9:25 PM. 'Baby,' Oikawa asked Sugawara, 'Yeah?' Sugawara answered.

'Wanna go take a bath together?' Oikawa asked already knowing the answer, 'Sure! Let's go! I'll start the water' Sugawara said going to the bathroom to do his task. Oikawa knew his own task too he had to go and gets some fresh towels, undergarments and pjyama's for themselves. He took everything that he needed and walked into the bathroom. Sugawara had already stripped from ~~his shirt~~ , Oikawa's shirt and he was already settling in the tub, Oikawa chuckled and stripped from his own clothes and sat down behind Sugawara.

Sugawara leaned back and sighed, 'I'm gonna be zo lonely' Sugawara whined. 'Baby, you won't feel lonely i promise.' Oikawa said to Sugawara, Sugawara just nodded and relaxed leaning back onto Oikawa, after 30 minutes the water got colder so they decided to get out and go to sleep.  
  
  
\---------------------------  
  
They both layed down after putting on what needed to be put on, Sugawara rested his head against Oikawa's chest. But not before pecking him again, 'I love you' Said Sugawara, 'I love you too' Said Oikawa.  
  


\----------------------------  
  
  
In the morning Sugawara was yet alone, 'Oikawa?' Sugawara called out loud, 'He didn't leave without waking me up right?' Sugawara said, slowly panicking and tearing up. He got a notification and unlocked his phone immediately after seeing that the message was from Oikawa, "Come to the beach, dress up nicely i have a suprise for you ❤" was the message that Oikawa had sent him, he quickly got up and did his morning routine. He got into their car and drove to the beach.  
  
  
  
At The Beach  
  
Sugawara walked out of the car after he had parked it and ran towards Oikawa who had a whole diner prepared on the beach, he quickly hugged him and kissed his boyfriend. 'YOU DUMBASS! I THOUGHT THAT YOU LEFT ME WITHOUT WAKING ME UP!' Sugawara yelled in frustation, 'Sorry baby, i'm sorry!' Oikawa said chuckling in a guilty way. Oikawa kissed his biyfriend again but deeply this time, 'Let's just have our anniversary a bit early okay?' Oilawa said, and Sugawara nodded smiling happily.

They sat down at the table that was on the beach and ordered some steak, Sugawara not really wanting to because it was just time for breakfast. But he did it, knowing that he wouldn't have a chance to later. They were done eating and Sugawara had noticed that there was no one else except for them. 'Oikawa don't tell me that you payed the restaurant-' Sugawara said being cut off mid-sentence by his boyfriend, 'i did, i did it for you' Sugawara couldn't help but blush and smile at this.

Oikawa chuckled and told Sugawara to stand up so Sugawara did and walked towards Oikawa, 'Close your eyes' Oikawa said. Sugawara nodded and closed his eyes, he felt some motions of another person bringing something and Oikawa taking it. Open your eyes Oikawa said as he was smiling brightly. Oikawa was holding something that was alive, there was a British Shorthair in his hands, one that Sugawara wanted since they started dating. 'Oh my god! Kawa!-' Sugawara said startled as he reached out for the British Shorthaired kitten.

Oikawa gave the kitten to Sugawara and smiled looking at his two kitties, 'She's beautifull!' Sugawara said hugging the kitten. 'I chose that one just because i knew that you love those!' Oikawa said still smiling, Sugawara smiled and kissed Oikawa deeply while holding the kitten.

Oikawa kissed back and chuckled pulling away, 'I love you so much!' Sugawara said smiling while looking at his boyfriend, 'I love you even more' Oikawa said smiling back at his boyfriend.


End file.
